My Singing Humans: Dawn of Mankind (AU Guide)
by Chaotic Mew
Summary: Welcome to glorious Fiery Dawn University! Here, the monsters you know and love from Dawn of Fire have been humanized and now live normal lives. The monsters still retain their unique attributes, though, such as cheering on your friends, creating a "sense of rhythmic bliss", and getting into trouble. All the monsters are aged in the teen years, obviously.


**My Singing Humans:**

 **Dawn of Mankind**

 **AU Guide**

 **By Chaos99**

 **Naturals**

 **Noggin** likes to use his head. A lot. In the _literal_ sense. And no one is quite sure why, but Tweedle has deduced that it's probably because he's really dumb. Records say he's so dumb, in fact, that "it's an absolute miracle he made it through his freshman year." He can be seen in a grey shirt and brown cargo shorts. His shirt sports the adult Noggin on the front. It's AMAZING that he hasn't suffered any head injuries yet.

 **Kayna** has the indomitable burning passion to help others. She's usually the one to bring the hot stuff. Others would find their hands burning. Kayna practically runs the university, so she has a lot riding on her warm hands. She has a volcano-shapes beanie with an adult Kayna face on it, a red tank top with a brown jacket, a light brown skirt, and red shoes. She and Mamott always erupt into heated arguments. She loves a hot cup of tea in the morning.

 **Mamott** always keeps warm. He's always getting into arguments with Kayna. He's a good leader, always the one to organize events. He always wears a white beanie, a blue shirt with a white Letterman, cuffed jeans, and brown boots. The back of the Letterman shows the adult Mamott's face from Dawn of Fire.

 **Tweedle** is the talkative one. Usually, when she starts talking, she probably won't shut up for a good while. She's always the one to catch up on the latest gossip, and her noiseless presence helps her a lot in collecting valuable information. She can be seen in an indigo-purple shirt and similarly colored shorts, orange shoes, and a peach headband. The shirt has an adult Tweedle on it.

 **Toe Jammer** is your typical nice guy. Always building and fixing stuff, he's a real handyman… _especially_ when it comes to math. He's proficient in that field. He can be seen in a hat, shirt, and pants colored with varying shades of blue. The back of his shirt sports the adult Toe Jammer.

The **Potbelly Brothers** are proficient in gardening. They are the ones that make sure the environment is in check. They have a system in place that ensures nature's balance. They both can be seen in green shirts and brown shorts. Their shorts sport adult Potbellies.

In the monster world, the **Quibble** was one and the same. But in the human world, they are now seperate twins, a boy who's very smart and a girl who's very artsy. One is very rarely seen without the other. Although they usually like each other (love would be wierd, since they're brother and sister), they can sometimes be caught arguing over stupid and pointless stuff. "THAT'S MY APPLE!" "NO, IT'S NOT! I PICKED IT UP FAIR AND SQUARE!" Both twins can be seen in a light blue shirt. The boy has lime hair, cuffed jean shorts, and brown sandals. The girl has magenta hair pulled into a ponytail, a denim skirt, and red sandals. The boy's shirt has the left half of the adult Quibble, while the girl's has the right half.

The **Thumpies** are a pair of bros who are basically the troublemakers of the university. They usually spend their time bouncing around causing trouble... vandalizing... stealing... lying... all sorts of mess. And they usually blame someone else who happens to walk past. The slightly taller one goes with the Pink hoodie with the Pink Thumpie ball on it. The shorter one, who always second guesses their plans, wears a brown hoodie with the Brown Thumpie ball on it. Both wear jeans and white Vans.

 **Sooza** is an adorable little nugget with a bright and bubbly personality to match. Never seen without her grand sousaphone, you could say she's all wrapped up in herself! Sooza likes to hang around PomPom, always looking up to her. This might be because they're cousins. She's always stumbling around, and it's quite an adorable sight to see! She's always the life of the party, and something of an idol to the others. She has blue hair curled into cute pigtails and wears a sky blue skater dress. She also has Bowgart-blue Converse and striped socks. Unless she's in her dorm, or if you're good friends with her, you probably won't see her without her sousaphone around her. If you look closely, you can see that PomPom has painted an adult Sooza on the sousaphone. It's also on her dress for good measure.

 **PomPom** lives to cheer! She's always got a cheer routine for EVERYTHING. She's always cheery and optimistic, and tried to find a clean and logical solution to every problem... unless it's one of those scenarios where those twins are Quibbling. PomPom is the leader of both the Cheer Club (of course) and the Glee Club. She keeps her pink hair into pigtails and wears a magenta skater dress and pink leggings. She also has an adult PomPom tattooed down her left arm.

 **Hoola** is a troublemaker like the Thumpies. Unlike them, though, she almost never pulls the stupidest pranks. She keeps a red hoop with her at all times. She's PomPom's sister, and she respects her. She puts her blonde hair in a ponytail and wears a long-sleeves yellow shirt with yellow and dark yellow stripes sleeves, orange yoga pants, and Sonic-esque Soap shoes. The back of her shirt has an adult Hoola on it.

 **Poewk** cannot speak, since he has to wear his breathing mask. Therefore, he speaks in American sign language. He's good on the organ, and is very friendly. He wears a blue tank top and denim shorts. His eyes are also LED, and change color depending on his mood.

For **Drumpler**... Think Ross from Game Grumps, but toned down to E-for-Everyone standards. He has long, auburn hair and wears a red long-sleeved shirt and crimson pants that go down to his feet. He also wears sandals, for some reason.

Like Drumpler, **Fwog** is also an Australian, but his accent is a _lot_ more noticeable. He's cautious to the extremes, but always loves to play around all the same. He wears aqua shorts, flip-flops, and a bright green shirt.

The **Schmoochle** twins are actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Figures as much, since they are the loving, caring kind of people. They always care about themselves and others, the latter especially. They are both deessed in pink and have pink hair. The girl, Sandrah, has long and flowing hair that goes down to the hip in terms of length. She wears a pink dress and magenta knee-length boots. The boy Aaron (pronounced Air-On) has hair that goes down to his shoulders and wears a light pink shirt and dark pink shorts.


End file.
